


I'd be a Sinner For You

by Guessimaclotpole



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Mind Control, Pornalot, Pornalot 2018, Smut, dom!morgana, sin - Freeform, sub!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessimaclotpole/pseuds/Guessimaclotpole
Summary: Morgana's seven deadly sins spell has torn through Camelot, and only one man can save the kingdom.For Pornalot 2018 - Week One (Theme: Sin)This is the longer unedited version.





	I'd be a Sinner For You

The Seven Deadly Sins spell was well targeted. Arthur was hit with gluttony; something which had everything to do with his body confidence (or lack thereof). Gwen was hit with pride. Now as reigning Queen, the people looked to her for fair council and guidance, which of course she could no longer give in her current position. Sir Leon was put under an Envy spell. Ever the leader of the Knights, and the only remaining noble in Arthur’s closest circle, he now felt he had some entitlement, and had to be locked away for Arthur’s safety.

Elyan was always one of the hardest working knights; always the one to be found training at all hours of the day. And so, the Sloth spell was perfect for him. Just as the Wrath spell was perfectly suited to Percival. The man had strength to be reckoned with, and was currently held by the druids far away from Camelot where he could not wreak havoc. And Gwaine… Gwaine who had no money, and previously lived a life of Gambling just to afford his next meal had been struck down by the Greed spell. He now had a taste for life’s finer rewards; and his attitude and reputation would suffer for his actions.

One spell had not yet been cast - and both Arthur and Merlin knew that this was a message. Arthur had even locked Merlin in the dungeons so he wouldn’t go after her. It was Merlin she wanted- and Arthur wouldn’t let Merlin fall into her trap.

But Merlin was magic.

 

***

 

The ground was wet beneath his feet and air stood still. 

He entered the cave, slipping over a rock as he did so. He didn’t mind- she knew he’d be coming. In fact, he was sure that she’d planned it this way. Morgana was nothing if not intelligent. 

“Come on, Morgana.” he said, his voice raised just enough to bounce off the cave walls. He could hear the faint trickle of water somewhere in the distance and he decided to stand and wait rather than investigate. She’d come to him, she always did. There was a reason she still held a grudge against Arthur - and it was nothing to do with the crown. 

He waited a few minutes, impatiently tapping his foot against a stalagmite that was risen from the earth beside him.

“Morgana, I’m not here to play games. I know what you want.” He’d tried not to think too hard about what he was doing but the weight of it all was starting to bear down on him. “I know it’s me you want”

He stood idle for a few seconds, looking around in the dark for the light of pale skin, or the glimmer of yellow eyes. Yet neither came- only a sharp pain, darkness and then her voice.

“You’re here”

 

**

 

When he awoke he was in no cave. He hadn’t opened his eyes yet, but he could see the faint glimmer of yellow light behind his eyelids and he could hear nothing other than her deep breathing and the faint sound of crickets somewhere in the distance. 

It was night.

He tried to move his hand to scratch his head, but he was tied at the wrists and ankles. Once upon a time he might have panicked, but not right now. He knew she’d have something planned. 

As a breeze caught his bare skin, he realised that he had been stripped; and he could feel her the magic flowing through him… down  _ there. _

His breath caught at the acknowledgement of his erection, and only when he heard the familiar sound of slicked up fingers penetrating flesh, did his eyes shoot open.

Morgana sat before him, legs splayed out and bent at the knee; and her skirts pulled up past her hips to reveal the sight of her thrusting her fingers into herself. Her eyes were half-lidded, watching him. She smirked.  “I’ve been waiting for you, Merlin” she said, clambering from the bed and taking two steps until she stood before him. “You know what I want, don’t you?”

He lifted his eyes to meet hers, and though he knew he’d never see Arthur again- it was all he could do to save the man he loved.

“And I will give it to you, if you set them free of this magic” he replied with no malice, no anger… just hurt.

“Then free they will be” she said, and as she spoke the foreign words, she ran her warm, wet fingers across his cheek, pausing at his mouth before raising her eyebrows. Merlin inhaled a sharp breath through his nose before nodding and sucking her fingers into his mouth.

Quick as a flash she was stood beside him, placing languid kisses down his neck and running her hands down his torso and his back.

“Are you ready?” she whispered into his ear, and he knew that if he did this he’d forget everything. Everything except her. It was the way it had to be. When he nodded, she spoke once more. “Any last words you’d like me to leave for Arthur before you are burdened with this?” the tone in her voice was between mischievousness and wanton desire

He had so much left to see with Arthur. So much left to do… but it wasn’t his destiny any more. 

“Arthur…” he found himself whispering in pure despair. “I’m sorry- I… I’d only become a sinner if it was for you. I  _ love _ you,” and before he could feel anymore- she whispered the words next to him.

And there he was.

He was tied up in Morgana’s home, he was sure he’d forgotten something; but whatever it was could wait, because right now she was on her knees in front of him, her tongue brushing up and down his hard length, before her mouth wrapped around him and sucked him  _ all the way in. _

“Oh, Gods- Morgana!” he shouted, and her eyes widened and tears pooled in her eyes. She pulled away to stand in front of him, before kissing him hard and deep.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear that, Merlin. You had betrayed me too long, and for that you must be punished” she breathed against his lips, and when she passed him, a strip of leather in hand- he couldn’t think of anything other than his need for release, and how he wanted  _ everything _ she could give to him.

There was a whooshing sound before the fabric hit with a SMACK, and a sharp prickling pain spread across his left cheek. He could feel the blood pulsing under his skin; making his magic act almost instinctively. Morgana’s clothes were ripped from her body, and though he couldn’t see, he could  _ hear _ her fingering herself once more.

SMACK

Another hit, and he felt his muscles tense up, before the sounds from behind him stopped and two wet fingers were playing with his entrance.

SMACK

A finger slipped inside, moving slowly,  _ teasingly _ , in and out of him. It made his ass clench and his cock ache for more.

SMACK

Another finger, and then another; and he was cursing that he was tied up because he needed more. He needed  _ release. _

_ SMACK _

“OH MORGANA!” he screamed as her fingers pushed against that sweet spot inside of him and the final hit landed. She thrusted her fingers, stroking his prostate until his breaths became ragged and his vision began to darken around the edges- and just when he thought it was too much, he heard the leather hit the floor, and suddenly he wasn’t bound - and he opened his eyes to the sight of her,  _ naked,  _ before she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

With a strength unheard of, he held her up and rushed forward, pinning her against the stone wall before he thrust deep into her, eliciting a moan from the pair of them; and when she grabbed at his hair and pulled it, he angled his head uncomfortably, just to get a mouthful of her left nipple; sucking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue over it; always thrusting into her, claiming her as his own.

Her breathing started to become erratic and her moans were growing louder; and the wet heat was too much for him and he could feel the pleasure pooling up in his stomach. 

With the aid of his magic he sped up the thrusts and deepened them even further, just enough for them both to scream each other’s names before he felt her pulsing around him, and he came deep inside of her.

They stayed that way for a few minutes catching their breaths before Morgana dropped her forehead to his shoulder; "I love you, Merlin" she had whispered, and then in the hazy, blissful state of his mind, he felt like he remembered something.

“I love you too, Arthur”


End file.
